La Bufanda Roja
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: Esto es un ManaxKlaha. Malice Mizer ya no existe...pero Mana y Klaha deciden mantener su relación...Klaha trabaja como solista y Mana con MDM...Adentro se explica más


HOLA.

Éste fic tenía mucho tiempo rondando mi cabeza, hasta que por fin tuve un tiempo para escribirlo. La verdad es que amo a Klaha, en verdad!!! y bueno Mana sama es Mana sama...y JUNTOS SON HERMOSOS...

_**DIsc:Klaha y Mana se poseen a ellos mismo...jojo nunca mejor dicho...así que ¬¬ya saben...**_

Y bueno¿ a qué me refiero con la Bufanda Roja?...bueno aca les dejo el video...youtubePUNTOcom /watch?vBlYVXZBIc0 (sólo ponganle el http ...o.o no se si pueda hacer esto o.o pero en fin ahí está...sino funciona manden su correo y yo se los paso...)

...Disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios...

.Los recuerdos están en _cursiva_

**+-+-+-+LA BUFANDA ROJA+-+-+-+**

20 de Diciembre, 2002.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la luz de la luna entraba cada vez que el viento levantaba la transparente cortina, alumbrando así el rostro de aquella persona sentada en un pequeño sillón, un rostro hermoso y libre de maquillaje…un rostro sereno…el rostro del gran Mana sama…

Vestido con una elegante bata de color negro, observaba atento aquella bella figura sobre la cama, siempre lo hacía, sentarse en ese sillón para mirar mejor…un perfecto ángulo, se decía.

Admitía que el gusto por aquel hombre no se había dado desde la primera oportunidad que tuvo de verlo…sino después….un poco después…

_-Mana, te presento a Haruna Masaki…- Yuki extendió una mano para señalar al hombre a su lado…-estoy seguro que te encantará…_

_-Un placer conocerlo Mana sama…-hizo una reverencia…_

Ambas cosas eran verdad…ambos hombres tenían razón. Mana se había encantado con aquel hombre y eso, había sido todo un placer…pero no fue hasta unas semanas después que aquello había surgido desde lo más profundo, haciéndole entender lo que realmente sentía…

Sucedió justo después de terminar un ensayo, él se encontraba bastante agotado, se veía fácilmente…

_Entró en silencio, como solía hacerlo, la música había terminado hacía pocos segundos, por lo que decidió entablar por fin una cordial y tranquila conversación, para después poder invitarlo a cenar…todo estaba perfectamente planeado, justo como el gran Mana sama estaba acostumbrado…todo bajo control, SU control… mas nunca se imagino que al entrar en aquel lugar se iba a topar con esa imagen…_

_Ahí estaba Klaha, con el rostro perlado de sudor por el trabajo de momentos antes, con aquella blanca camisa pegada a su perfecto cuerpo y apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas jadeaba pausadamente…Todo fue en segundos, había alzado la cara y ahora veía fijamente a Mana, después, como si el cuarto hubiera desaparecido, sonrió y enderezándose preguntó:_

_-Mana sama¿le apetece acompañarme a cenar?_

Sonrió, difícil en él, no imposible, Klaha lo hacía muy seguido, lograba sacar ese lado feliz y diferente de Mana.

¿Feliz?...sí, lo había sido, aun lo era…cualquiera diría que él, Mana sama, es un tipo demasiado frío…pero no, había aprendido a querer y valorar, y sobretodo…a proteger y por qué no…a poseer…

Lo recordaba perfectamente…

_10 de Diciembre del 2001_

_Caminaba a paso rápido por el largo pasillo, a cada lado se podía observar entre posters e imágenes de Malice Mizer. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que se fuera…era necesario. Pensaba en todo lo que podía decirle…explicarle razones…_

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio, estaba al final del pasillo, cerca e la puerta de salida, observando una foto en especial…se acercó. Era una foto hermosa, estaban ambos en una escalera…Mana con aquel bello vestido y él…como todo un prinipe…Juntos…_

_-Klaha…-susurró_

_-Fue maravilloso, todo este tiempo…disfrute mucho, aprendí bastante…gracias a ti…a todos…-Vestido de negro, una simple camisa y un pantalón , su cabello caía algo desordenado sobre el rostro._

_-Era lógico, eres un gran artista, la pasión que entregaste se recompensa al final…lo aprendido es aparte…todo está en ti…-se acercó y parándose justo al lado observó la diferencia de tamaños, Klaha ya no traía las plataformas, él sí…- Klaha…quiero que sepas que, el que mañana se de a conocer la noticia…bueno…el que Malice Mizer ya no exista no significa que lo que nosotros tenemos vaya a desaparecer…lo que dije en el estudio….no quiero que…_

_-Sí, lo entiendo Mana sama…-se giró y alzó un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos directamente…- Entiendo que el Gran Mana Sama tenga cosas, planes..y que haya…personas que no entren en ellos…_

_-¡NO!...no quise…-Sí, había querido…había dicho** "Malice Mizer acaba aquí…su amistad es algo que siempre valoraré…mas comenzaré un nuevo proyecto…(había mirado a Klaha)…y no puede ser con ustedes…espero entiendan y no moleste mi directa forma de ser …"**…Mana cerró fuertemente los ojos…al abrirlos vio como Klaha le había dado la espalda y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta…reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomó por el hombro, lo atrajo y acorraló contra la pared cercana…_

_-Mana sama… ¿qué sucede?...-dijo mirándolo seriamente…_

_-¡NO!...no me digas Mana sama…-sujetó aquellas hermosas manos y las dirigió a sus propias mejillas…quería sentir de nuevo aquel contacto…era suave, enigmático…era Klaha…_

_-Escucha…fuiste claro…no sólo hoy en el estudio…sino antes, cuando dijiste que querías comenzar una nueva etapa y no podía haber nadie de tu pasado…yo sólo acato tus deseos…-bajó sus manos, las colocó a sus costados_

_-No lo quiero…no lo quiero así…-con un rápido movimiento las tomó de nuevo y ahora las situó sobre aquella cabeza… se agachó para apoderarse de sus labios…-No quiero que te alejes…eres mío…_

_-Mana sama no soy un obj_

_-No lo eres…eres mío y yo soy tuyo…es así…te necesito en mi vida, ahora formas parte de ella…-se miraron largo rato…hasta que Klaha se soltó ligeramente y ahora sin necesidad de que Mana guiara sus manos las colocó sobre sus mejillas…_

_-Mana….mi Mana….-rodeó su cuello y lo hizo descender...ahora era él quien comenzó el beso. Mana tomó su cintura y lo apretó más a su cuerpo…_

_Al día siguiente…Malice Mizer había dejado de existir…públicamente se había dicho…ya no había nada…_

_----------------------------------_

_3 de Mayo del 2002, Restaurante "Moullan", Zona privada…_

_-¿Por qué no quisiste ser el vocalista de Moi Dix Mois?...-Preguntó sin rodeos…su acompañante frente a él, alzó la mirada y sonriendo ligeramente contestó…_

_-Mana, no podría…no creo tener ese espíritu nuevo que buscas…-hizo un corte a su carne y lo degustó…_

_-Tienes una maravillosa voz, sin duda lograrías adaptarte…lo sé…-Ambos estaban cenando en ese fino lugar, celebrando el cumpleaños de Klaha._

_Era una sección privada, Mana solía invitarlo a esos lugares, pero al entrar siempre pedía un lugar en el que no lo molestaran, quería que estuvieran sólo ellos dos…_

_-Gracias, pero…bien, aquí voy…quería hablar contigo de esto, no había tenido tiempo, bueno, tú no habías tenido tiempo- sonrió y dirigió elegantemente un nuevo trozo de carne a su boca, al terminarlo dijo - eh recibido una oferta para trabajar como solista, me es muy importante tu opinión..._

_-¿Solista?…-Mana dejó los cubiertos y limpió ligeramente su boca con la negra servilleta… ¿Solista?... ¿De nuevo?...No, Klaha no era como Gackt…no podía compararlo…_

_-Sí...-buscó entre su traje, sacó un papel y lo entregó a Mana, éste lo leyó y después de un rato dijo…_

_-Es un buen contrato…además…-dobló el papel y le sonrió ligeramente…-eres un gran cantante, estoy seguro que lograrás lo que deseas…pero MDM siempre estará ahí para ti…al igual que yo…-Se levantó de su asiento y arrodillándose al lado de Klaha le entregó un estuche negro…en él se podía leer, con letras plateadas, "HM"…- …Haruna Masaki…_

_-¿o Haruna y Mana?...-lo vio sonriendo, Mana desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojado…había sido obvio…_

_Klaha lo abrió todavía con esa bella sonrisa en el rostro, en él encontró un anillo de plata con una gardenia en el centro... lo sacó y miró a Mana, agachándose besó sus labios…_

_-Gracias…- se lo iba a colocar cuando Mana lo detuvo, él lo miró interrogante…pero éste sólo tomó el anillo y la mano de Klaha…_

_- "Gardenia" es una bella canción…no sólo por tu dedicatoria…sino por esa gran parte de ti que hay en ella…tu sencillez, tu belleza…tu pureza…-colocó el anillo, ambos se miraban fijamente…- me siento feliz cuando pienso en ella…y quiero que sepas, que para mi…tu también representas esa bella flor…para mi, tu también eres mi querida gardenia…-besó el anillo en su mano, para después apoderarse de sus labios… ambos seres se sentían muy identificados…ambos seres se sentían amados…_

_El 19 de noviembre del 2002 salió el primer sencillo de Moi Dix Mois, titulado "Dialogue Symphonie", quince días después, el 4 de Diciembre, Klaha comenzaría su carrera como solista, con su álbum "Nostal lab"._

……………………………………………

Tantos recuerdos…algunos tan lejanos…otros tan recientes…

Habían pasado exactamente dieciséis días del último suceso…por lo que lo recordaba perfectamente, Mana había ayudado en gran parte a Klaha en su nueva carrera como solista y él…en el proyecto de Mana.

Tenía en su mano una copa del mejor vino, una copa casi llena…no era que no le gustara, sino que había pasado tanto tiempo observándolo en aquella cama y pensando en tantas cosas que la terminó olvidando por completo…y ahora, ya no le apetecía tomarla…prefería tomar algo más… atractivo…delicioso…placentero…

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta una mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono, estaba apunto de colocar la copa cuando éste comenzó a sonar, por fortuna no muy alto, regresó la mirada al ocupante de la cama y pudo ver que este sólo se movía un poco para después volver a perderse entre las sábanas.

Se escucha el sonido de la maquina contestadora tomando el mensaje…una voz femenina y algo desesperada dijo:

----" ¡¡KLAHA SAN!!...etto…disculpe que lo llame a esta hora, pero no ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y tenía que recordarle la entrevista de mañana…que digo, de hoy, no olvide que es a las 10 a.m., en el estudio de la "TVK Music Chat" …¡¡KLAHA SANNNN!! no lo olvide por favorrrrr…adiós"...----

El aparato emitió un sonido, había terminado su trabajo.

Mana colocó la copa al fin y girándose comenzó a caminar lentamente a la cama, sin apartar la mirada, detallando cada parte de aquel cuerpo que, a pesar de que ya sabía de memoria, le gustaba tanto.

Estaba boca abajo, y las finas sábanas de seda tapaban justo lo necesario, Mana se sentó a su lado y con una mano recorrió, sin tocar, desde la base del cuello hasta el final de la espalda…la tentación era demasiada…

Despacio comenzó a desprender su propia bata, al terminar, decidió que aquellas sabanas estorbaban demasiado la visión completa de su objetivo, las bajó poco a poco, hasta que pudo ver en toda su grandeza ese perfecto trasero, tan perfecto como su dueño. Klaha se estremeció un poco, él comenzó a hacer círculos donde momentos antes había detenido la mano y se inclinó para besar delicadamente su espalda y hombros.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama para poder besar mejor aquel cuerpo, sintió otro estremecimiento seguido por un susurro…. "Mana" había dicho con esa voz profunda.

Klaha había entreabierto los ojos, mientras intentaba mirar lo que su acompañante hacía…

-Mana…-volvió a susurrar…

-Tranquilo…-le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar su pecho, mordiendo y succionando de vez en cuando.

Klaha había cerrado de nuevo los ojos, colocando delicadamente sus manos sobre la cabeza de Mana, deslizando los dedos entre ese hermoso cabello que tanto le gustaba.

Mana dejó de besar su pecho para subir a sus labios y adueñarse de ellos, le gustaba tanto las sensaciones que obtenía cada vez que los probaba, todo en ese hermoso hombre le causaba una sensación diferente, siempre inesperada, siempre placentera.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y susurrándole palabras en ese idioma que acostumbrara usar, que tanto le gustaba y excitaba, prosiguió a adentrarse en ese cuerpo que siempre lo recibía gustoso…

…………………………………………….

Estudio de la "TVK Music Chat"… 20 de Diciembre, 2002, 9:48 a.m.

Miró su reloj por enésima vez, no podía ser posible, le había hablado tantas veces y nada…sólo faltaba que no asistiera a la entrevista… ¿con qué cara se iba a parar ante todos y decirles que Klaha no aparecería?

-Debí ir por él…no puedo creer que me haga esto…se lo estuve recordando tantas veces…¡¡AHH KLAHA SAN POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTOOO!!...-la mujer se había recargado derrotada sobre la pared del largo y desabitado pasillo…

-Minako San…estoy aquí…siento tanto la tardanza…-Klaha llegó corriendo al estudio de grabación y había escuchado el grito desesperado de su manager y amiga…

-¡¡KLAHA SAN!!...-lo abrazó y sonriendo dijo…-creo que te voy a matar…pero eso después de la entrevista…-jaló de él para meterlo por una puerta que tenía un letrero improvisado, a mano, que decía su nombre.

-Sí, lo sé, siento mucho la tardanza en verdad…-lo había dejado sentado mientras se asomaba por la puerta buscando algo…o a alguien…

-¡HAY NO SE DONDE ESTA ESA MAQUILLISTA!...Demonios, tendré que hacerlo yo…-se paró frente al cantante y analizándolo dijo…- Bueno, al menos tienes un cutis perfecto…

-Gra…

-Nada de Gracias…mira que me has tenido muy preocupada…-dijo mientras colocaba un poco de polvo sobre el bello rostro…- Sabes que te aprecio, pero por favor no me vuelvas a matar de la preocupación así porqu……..-la chica se había quedado mirando su cuello…un tic llegó a su ojo…seguido de un grito algo histérico…-¡KLAHA SAN POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Minako san?...-la miraba sin entender…

-¿Y ahora qué haré?….tenemos menos de 10 minutos para prepararte…ESO no se oculta con maquillaje…al menos no se cómo…-la chica recorría el cuarto…- espera…tengo una idea…no te muevas de aquí desconsiderado…-Salió de la habitación…

-¿Desconsiderado?...-Klaha se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había cerca y con horror pudo observar la razón de la histeria de su manager…

Ahí estaban, orgullosas, rojizas…varias marcas, de dientes y otras…cosas…

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por el golpe que se acababa de dar en la frente.

Sólo pudo pensar…en algo…o mejor dicho, en alguien… "MANA"

……………..

En algún lugar no muy lejos de los Estudios de la TVK.

Mana se encontraba tomando tranquilamente un café, bastante cargado, observó su reloj…9:52…

Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana…a esas horas seguramente ya se había dado cuenta…

Dio otro sorbo de café…

_----" ¡¡KLAHA SAN!!...etto…disculpe que lo llame a esta hora…………… ………………….. _

_Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó de igual forma en la cama…el mensaje de la contestadora se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Miró a todos lados y cuando por fin logró enfocar aquella maquina pudo observar a Mana parado junto a ella, con el dedo sobre el volumen y una sonrisa maliciosa…_

_-Es tarde…son las 8:40…-el mensaje terminó y Mana se sentó frente al espejo para continuar maquillándose…_

_-¿Tarde?...-Abrió los ojos enormemente…era cierto, tenía que ir a la entrevista, así que se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño…_

_-…-Mana lo vio por el espejo y frunció el ceño…no es que él fuera posesivo, pero no le gustaba que las mujeres (y hombres) se desvivieran por Klaha y aunque el se decía que eso demostraba que era bueno en lo que hacía…no terminaba de agradarle…después de todo, él era suyo…_

_De igual manera nunca le había agradado el conductor de esas entrevistas….desde la época de Malice Mizer…siempre había visto mucho a Klaha._

_Comenzó a cepillar sus largos y oscuros cabellos, vio su reflejo y el de la puerta, cerrada, de baño, una idea vino a él y lo hizo sonreír malévolamente…_

_Klaha salió apresurado, una toalla cubría su cintura, caminó en dirección al guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algo decente…_

_Mana dejó el cepillo en su lugar y se levantó, él ya estaba vestido con un traje negro y azul, bastante elegante, se acercó al otro hombre y apartándolo ligeramente buscó entre las camisas hasta que encontró una…_

_-Ésta…-Una camisa blanca con una flor bastante…llamativa…_

_-Bueno, si tú dices…-Klaha escogió un pantalón común y se cambió, después se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a peinar rápidamente su cabello. Mana se paró detrás de él y le ayudó…_

_-Tu cabello se ve bien así, no necesitas peinarlo demasiado…-dejó el cepillo y tomando aquel rostro lo ladeo un poco, dejando así expuesto su blanco cuello…-Me gusta así…-se inclinó para besar ligeramente esa hermosa piel._

_-Mana…yo…-no pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos al contacto…_

_-…-Siguió besando, primero sutilmente y después un poco más agresivo…hasta que…_

_-¡AH!... ¡MANA!...eso duele…-intentó enderezar el cuello pero la mano que estaba en su rostro no se lo permitió…_

_-Shhh…-comenzó a morder y succionar cada vez más fuerte…_

_-Mana… ¡AH!...ya…por favor…me lastimas…-Sí, pero le gustaba…_

_-pero te gusta…-¿Había leído sus pensamientos?_

_-Sí…pero Mana…tengo que irme…-dijo, por lo que Mana dio un último beso y se apartó…_

_-Lo sé…- sonriendo caminó a la puerta…antes de abrirla, se giró y dijo…- Ven…-extendió una mano hacia Klaha, que aun se encontraba sentado, pero seguía cada uno de sus pasos…_

_-…-Se paró y colocó ligeramente su mano sobre la de Mana, éste al contacto lo jaló hacía él, sujetándolo de la cintura mientras lo besaba apasionadamente…_

_-…-Se separó para susurrarle al oído…- Son las 9:20…suerte…-lo soltó y se dirigió a la salida…_

_-Gracias…-dijo, pero Mana ya se había ido…miró la puerta y sonrió…para después observar su reloj, abrió los ojos enormemente y se apresuró a buscar sus zapatos…_

Verdaderamente le gustaría ver la reacción de Klaha, él suele apenarse por todo…sería divertido verlo sonrojarse…divertido, sí…excitante…también.

……………………………………………..

-Klaha san mire-dijo la chica al llegar corriendo...- recuerdo que Ryo-kun me regaló ésta bufanda hace un tiempo, y la traía en mi coche…-Minako le mostró la prenda…

-Es…muy bonita Minako san…pero ¿qué tiene que ver con….bueno…-se sonrojó…

-Pues que es nuestra única opción Klaha san…-se acercó al cantante y le colocó dicha prenda en el cuello…- …es roja, e combina a la flor de tu camisa…-terminó de arreglarla y se separó un poco para verlo…- ¡AH KLAHA SAN ERES ADORABLE!...

-Gra…gracias Minako san…-Klaha se miró en el espejo…

Ahí estaba él…Apenas podía ver su rostro tras esa bufanda roja…bueno, era eso o que todos vieran sus….- Ya me las pagarás Mana…-había susurrado…

-¿Qué dices Klaha san?...-la chica estaba terminando de acomodar su cabello

-No, nada…-sonrió…bueno, él supo que sonrió…tras esa cosa no se podía ver bien su boca…

Alguien tocó la puerta…

-Adelante…-dijo ella

-Buenos días…Klaha san, Tsuki san, tiene 2 minutos…-dijo un hombre que traía puesto unos grandes audífonos…- Por favor acompáñeme, necesito colocarle el equipo…

-Sí, Gracias…-se despidió de su manager, que le dijo, estaría cerca si la necesitaba...

Después de un minuto…

Podía escuchar a los conductores hablando mientras él trataba de no comerse las pelusas de la bufanda…

-Klaha san, ya comenzó, por favor cuando escuche que lo llamen salga…-dijo el mismo hombre de momentos antes. Decidió bajar un poco la bufanda…sino, ni siquiera podría hablar bien…

-Sí, muchas gracias…- ¿Y si se le caía?... ¿Y si le pedían que se la quitara?...

Se escuchó un "DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA KLAHA SAN"

Y todo comenzó…

Salió de atrás del "escenario" y se sentó en el lugar indicado, escuchó los gritos y aplausos de las chicas en el estudio pero no prestó mucha atención…estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera saludo, al llegar, como era debido a los conductores, sino hasta que ellos lo hicieron.

Mientras ellos hablaban él peleaba con la bufanda, era en verdad molesta…

Una pelusa había logrado meterse en su boca cuando él se había reído, así que "discretamente" la había sacado…

Toda la entrevista estuvo bastante nervioso y sólo se reía por compromiso, cuando por fortuna terminó, se despidió y se disponía a salir cuando varias chicas se acercaron a que les diera un autógrafo, el "gustoso" lo hizo.

Estaba en el pequeño cuarto en donde Minako lo había "maquillado", sentado de nuevo frente al espejo, no tuvo que esperar mucho a la mujer pues en esos momentos entraba muy contenta.

-Klaha san, eres todo un éxito…-sonrió mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias Minako san…¿y qué escuchaste?...

-Bueno, en general, que les encantas, y sabes que…lo que mas les gusto de ti fue tu…comportamiento…-le dio la espalda para comenzar a peinarse con los dedos…

-¿Mi comportamiento?...

-Sí, dicen que fuiste muy…adorable…que te veías tierno y un poco asustado…-lo miró por el espejo…-¿lo estabas?...

-Bueno, sí…por la bufanda ya sabes…-se sonrojó un poco…

-Hay Klaha san…-se rió…-por cierto…¿quieres que me encargue de tu coche?

-¿Mi coche?...¿por qué abrías de encargarte de él?...-Klaha la miraba sin entender

-¡AH!, es que…M, te está esperando afuera…-le guiñó…-ya sabes…sólo dile que por favor…para la otra…que no sean tan visibles

-¡¡MINAKO SAN!!...-sentía que las orejas le ardían, al igual que su rostro

-JAJAJA hay Klaha san…bueno, nos vemos…te llamaré para avisarte como va lo de los conciertos-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Se arregló un poco y también salió. Caminó por los pasillos algo desiertos hasta llegar a la salida trasera del Estudio. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mana parado sobre la puerta de su elegante coche negro.

-Estuviste muy bien…buena idea-dijo señalándola a la Bufanda…-el maquillaje funcionaría mejor…

-JA…-se acercó serio, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, se detuvo y cruzó los brazos…-Que detallista Mana, mira que hasta elegir la camisa con el cuello mas bajo para que pudieran observar tu obra…

-Sí, es una hermosa obra…-acortó la distancia y le susurró…- Vamos, sé exactamente como hacer que olvides esto…claro, yo no lo olvidaré…-sonrió y se giró para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracioso…muy gracioso…-se subió al coche y coloco su cinturón, Mana hizo lo mismo y encendió el radio… "Gardenia"…comenzó a sonar.

Ambos sonrieron…después de todo…había sido divertido.

………..

HEY!...espero les haya gustado, ahora, tengo varias cosas que aclarar.

-Primero, no se con exactitud la fecha en que fue la entrevista, así que hice un aproximado je.

-O.o el nombre del restaurante….UU no tengo idea ni que es así que ejem…así déjenlo.

-Tienen que ver ese video, a mi me parece verdaderamente adorable y en cuanto lo vi dije "Hay Mana pero que hiciste" jajaja en serio!!!, espero estén de acuerdo conmigo en que es mejor eso a que…¬¬Klaha no supiera ni porque demonios la uso ¿no?.

En fin, Gracias por leer y espero comentarios…miren que tengo una segunda historia…aunque ésta involucra a Gackt…¬¬ hai…ese….si quieren leerla sólo díganlo y trataré de subirla…¬¬ bueno, eso si dejan los suficientes comentarios como para alentarme.

¬¬ y con suficientes me refiero a SUFICIENTES...

_+SAYONARA+_


End file.
